Day 16
Day 16 is Wednesday, December 8th, 1982 in story mode. As the M.O.A. and other ministries fight over resources, the inspector is put in charge of controlling trespasser activity. It is a good day to be a civil servant, though: the inspector can get as much as 45 credits in bribes. Gameplay changes *Tranquilizer gun becomes available and can be used during the attack today. Rules in effect Events *The number of guards around the checkpoint has decreased from five to three since yesterday. This does not include Calensk, who is present at the beginning of the day but leaves soon after. *The first entrant is Calensk. He gives the inspector 10 or 15 credits, depending on how many people were detained in the past three days: 10 credits for 1–3 detainees, 15 credits for 4 or more. He says he got the extra money by selling the bomb parts the inspector gave him on day 15. Calensk then says that his post will be moved to a prison, but he will keep paying for detained people. In the future, he will deliver the payment to the inspector's home (i.e. the end of day screen). **Calensk counts as an entrant for the purpose of this article since he increments the counter at the bottom of the screen by 1. *The fourth entrant (including Calensk; see above) is a Kolechian who is missing documents and says they need to get across because the surgery they need is illegal in Kolechia and will give the inspector a 10-credit bribe. Allowing entry will lead to a citation and does not grant any gameplay benefits besides the 10-credit bribe, so this is purely a choice of conscience. The event is an extension of what was said about the Arstotzkan healthcare system in The Truth of Arstotzka on day 15 (Headline: "Breakthrough Spinal Surgery Perfected!"). *The sixth entrant is Messof Anegovych. If the inspector has distributed all four business cards received on day 12, Anegovych hands out the Arstotzkan token and 20 credits. This also unlocks a related achievement. Otherwise, he will just pay 5 credits for each card distributed. *While the inspector inspects the eighth entrant, a person climbs over the wall and runs towards the guards, bringing up an option to use the tranquilizer gun. The day proceeds to this point even if the clock reaches 6pm. Transcripts Fourth entrant Introduction: *inspector What is the purpose of your trip? *''I come for medical reasons.'' *inspector Your papers are missing. *''Please.'' *10 credits *''Surgery I need is outlawed in Kolechia.'' *''Even so, I do not trust doctors there.'' *''Only Arstotzka have skilled surgeons.'' Upon interrogation: *inspector You do not have the right documents. *''Yes.'' *''They will not give papers for surgery.'' Upon denial: *''I expected this.'' *''I do not know how long I survive.'' *''But you do not care.'' *''I hope you are not in same place as me.'' Upon approval: *''Thank you. I will not forget this.'' ''The Truth of Arstotzka'' headlines *''Ministries Fight Over Staff. Qualified Guards, Soldiers In Demand'' *''Consolidation, Reassignment At Border. Still Safe With Smaller Detail?'' *''Grestin Suffers Another Border Attack!'' **Appears if a randomly generated smuggler was approved for entry and committed suicide bombing on day 15. de:Tag 16 ru:День 16 Category:Days